Aprils Ranger
by StoryMaker7
Summary: While Billy is at the ship, Zordon finds out a little more about this blue rangers mental state and finds that the two are more alike the he thought. A one shot dedicated for Autism awareness month. Cause come on someone had to do this. A second chapter has bean put up for the great reviews and ideas I got and also cause i was in a good mood.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **There are a few changes in my story from the movies. One, Zordon isn't dead he is just in a stasis mode because of his damaged body. Two, Billy didn't die either but they thought he did till Zordon jump started his heard again. Three, the zeo crystals don't make life on planets just are very powerful, and they did not wait 6 million years for the rangers. They did see dinosaurs but I'm not going to put an exact date.**

 **By the way I made this story for 'Autism Awareness Month.' The color of the month is blue and what better way to show support for this on fanfiction then on the first ever Autistic superhero of our time, who also wears blue.**

Billy sat on the floor of the spaceship, writing down calculations as he looked at the map of stars that Alpha five was showing him. "Very impressive Billy. Even I have had trouble with these calculation, how do you do it?"

"Well you see it's kind of hard to explain, my mind just kind of gets it. I like to think and I like to search for things, it no different than looking for things in the dirt like when my dad would go to the mines for his job. You have to know where your digging and sometimes that means like, trying to figure out a puzzle, only this ones like with stars."

Suddenly a deeper voice said "That is a very impressive way of looking at things Billy. You certainly have a unique way of thinking."

"Oh that's because I'm on the spectrum."

Zordon seemed confused on this till he said "Jason has told me about this spectrum but I do not completely understand it. People say it is a disability yet you are actually quite capable in areas the other rangers are not. Especially mentally."

"Oh that's part of the spectrum too. Because we think different we can also think about things in ways others don't and remember things other people don't and use it so we are really smart but we just don't know how to act the way people want us too."

Alpha five then said, "There are some things on the internet that may help you understand it better Zordon."

Said face hummed at this and took a quick look. Once done he felt a bit strange. As he looked at the child before him he had already had doubts about them all being rangers because of their age, now he had concerns about the blue ranger.

He knew the others would protect Billy and Billy could protect himself and the others too. He had seen this with their fight against Rita. He almost shivered at the memory of Billy almost dying because of her. He may be stuck in a computer but he wasn't heartless.

From what he found out, Billy lived in a society that shunned him for being _different,_ as they call it. Some try to help but it seemed that it was still something that needed being shown and explained. He felt heavy at this.

On his planet individuals with high intellect were given whatever they needed to insure their success, even if they had personal quirks. It seems that in allot of parts on earth though, these quirks where seen as a taboo to most. And the person that is usually aimed with such things even believes that the do not fit on their own planet.

Strange, he supposed he and Billy had that in common. He did not feel part of this world because he was not and Billy did not feel part of this world because he was different from it, all because of one change in his mind. How unfair were the people around him to make the feeling worse?

Suddenly the door to the ship opened and in came the other rangers, what he noticed though was that…

"Why are you all dressed in blue?" Billy asked.

Jason was the one to reply with "Well I heard that starting on the second of April was autism awareness month man."

Zack then said, "Yeah and when Jason told us, we thought it was kind of uncanny that the ranger who as he says is on the spectrum also wears the color that represents the month."

Billy then started to explain "Actually it's a blue light on peoples' doors that represents the awareness. It not a holiday you know it's just a way to get people to recognize and understand….."

Kim then said "Billy we know. But being your friends we thought this be something fun to do and in a way we wanted to celebrate you."

"But you can already do that on my birthday."

They all chuckled at that when Trini sat down next to him and said "Look Billy, just accept that we're your friend and that we want to make you feel special."

"I thought I already was."

Kim then sat on the other side of him and said "You are and that's why we're doing this to show we appreciate you."

Zack then said "Yeah and let's face it dude, how many super heroes are on the spectrum?"

Billy seemed to be thinking about this till Jason came over and kneeled in front of his friend and said "None. Now come on, let's go out and celebrate with some krispy kream."

Billy seemed to smile and even laughed as he said "Really!"

They all laughed along at that glad that the whole goldar incident hadn't affect his like for the donuts, it seemed it didn't affect any of them really. With that they got up and started to head out, before the left though Billy turned to Zordona and said "I'll show you what I find when I get back okay. Also, Alpha five are you sure there's no way he can eat."

"Sadly no but the ship is able to keep him sustained."

"Too bad he's missing out."

They all laughed about that and headed out. As Zordon saw this he felt a slight smile come to his face. The worry he felt was gone and the sympathy edged away as he could see that Billy was not alone, he had friends that treated him as one of thier one, his teammates and allies in battle where also his friends for life that would help him no matter what.

He had almost forgotten that kind of friendship and suddenly he himself also felt like he was not that different from the rest of the others on this planet and he hoped that Billy would never feel that way either. Maybe that's why he and Alpha five enjoyed the boy's presence so much.

 **Okay that's all I could come up with. I might do more stories. But for now I felt like this was something that just had to be done. God bless you all and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved all your reviews thanks, it gave me the warm fuzzes. And for that I want to give you guys a present with another chapter. That and I just saw the movie for a second time.**

 **Some of you even gave me some ideas so thanks, to you guys for the ideas. This is basically a sequel to the last chapter. Any chapters that I put in here will basically be connected, if I ever do make more.**

It was a new day on the ship and Zordan and Alpha five where watching as Billy was looking at the morphing grid once more. What he was trying to look for they had no idea but they knew that the last time he did this he found the zeo crystal so they let him do as he pleased. That is till he suddenly asked a question "Alpha five, how come the morphing grid could only cure Zordon once. Can't it do it again."

Alpha then explained "Sadly no, you see Billy when the morphing grid activates for the first time it unleashes a huge surplus of power that only comes from the combined emotional energy the rangers are feeling at the time when they first truly discover who they are on this team."

Billy seemed to be thinking on that till he looked back on the face on the wall and said "Zordon, how come you used the grid to heal me and not yourself?" This shocked the elder to his core, why would Billy ask him such a thing?

"Billy as I said, this is Jason's team now, not mine. There can only be one red ranger." "Yeah I understand that Zordon but even the you could have been the blue ranger as well, you have more experience than me and you might have been able to really help the team."

Zordon felt his eyes widened at this, why was Billy asking such questions? "Billy, this is not my team. I am your mentor but you all are a team. Billy why are you asking such things?"

"Well like I said you have more experience. You probably could have really helped the others and I know we already defeated Rita and all but if more bad guys come we could use your help, especially since we're still learning. Maybe you could help inspire the team since you used to be a leader and you could help Jason in his training more often."

At this Zordon finally understood what Billy was trying to say but he did not like it. "Billy, I cannot inspire the rangers, I tried that remember." "Yeah but…." "No Billy, there is no but, in this. The reason for it is because the one who inspires the rangers is not just Jason. It is also you."

Billy looked shocked as he said "Me?" Alpha five looked shocked as well. Zordon rarely ever gave praise, he wondered where he was going with this. Zordon went on with "Billy, it was your sacrifice for your teammate that brought them together, and even before that they told me how out of all of them you were the only one to see each of the rangers as a friend even when none of them wanted to. You saw the potential in them while I saw only children, and you did not give up on them even when they rejected you so many times. And from what I have learned rejection is especially abundant for you because of….."

Zordon didn't want to continue but he didn't have to as Billy replied "Because I'm on the spectrum. Yeah I know, but I have to try cause then what's life without friends. I be pretty lonely, I still be missing my dad, and I probably still be having trouble with the bullies. But now I have friends, I don't miss my dad as much, and no one hurts me anymore, not just because they can't but because they know my friends are there for me. I'm glad I had this chance cause then I guess I still be where I was."

At this Zordon felt his heart twinge. He still remembered when he looked up about Billy's disability, it had worried him about putting this boy in danger, but after seeing his friends wanting to be there and care for him he felt at ease.

Now he felt something different. He felt some sort of kinship with him, at first he thought it was because they both knew how it was to not fit in in a way. Now he found they had more in common then he thought, more then he and Jason even. While he and Jason where both red rangers and leaders, he and Billy had known the loss of family, the feeling of being isolated, and the feeling of being harmed by others.

He too had lost his father young, making it hard for him to make it to manhood on his own, this in a way isolated him from his pears as he had to catch up on the rituals of their people to becoming an adult.

The last thing was feeling antagonized but for him it was not just by anyone and everything it had bean by Rita herself, for her betrayal. The other ranger of his team had helped him try to overcome that as well. But he had failed them, he failed his team even when they had not failed him. How could he ever truly call himself a leader?

All these emotions swirled in him and Billy, even though he had trouble reading emotions most of the time, at this moment he could feel that Zordon was upset about something. He didn't know what but felt he had to do something to make him feel better. That's when an idea came to mind.

He wanted to give him a hug, he didn't like touching usually but sometimes when he saw his mom was really happy or really sad or he felt so low, he would ask or give a hug. It was rare but he did and right now he wanted to give Zordon one. For even if he had trouble telling emotions most of the time, right now he could defiantly feel the pain coming from him and he wanted to help him feel better just like his parents would do with him with just a hug.

How could he though if he was stuck in a wall? Suddenly Billy looked at the morphing grid. He looked at the spiraling colors with stars and began to think. If the grid could use emotions to power itself, transporting it to Zordon then maybe…That's when Billy got a crazy idea. When that he knew even Zack would be proud of.

He walked up to the morphing grid, Alpha five asking "Billy wait what are you doing?" He ignored the small robot and as he stood in front of the grid he hesitated for a moment, Zordon saw this and called in worry "Billy don't….!" But he did not listen as he put his hand in.

Suddenly Billy felt a swirl of emotions and memories not of his own that came to his mind, Zordon felt the same experience. It all rushed at them and neither of them could pull back, that was till Alpha five pulled Billy away and said "Ay ay ay. Billy are you okay, what were you thinking?"

Billy shook his head as he looked at the small robot and said "I just wanted to give him a hug so he could feel better." He turned to the face on the wall and asked "Did it work?" Zordon still held a face of shock but then he looked down at the young blue ranger and softly smiled as he said "Yes Billy. I believe it did."

Billy smiled happily back and clapped his hands and at that moment the two had gained a stronger friendship, one that would serve them well in the times to come.

 **I hope you all liked that. I wonder if I should make a thing where Zordon is able to turn human and Billy brings him to his house and around Angle grove along with the other ranger to help him settle in as a human and they learn how different their cultures are. Maybe even see if Billy ends up Zordon as his new step dad or something. Well I'll think about it and if I get inspired I might do it in a separate story that connects to these two. See you all and God bless.**


End file.
